die Flucht
by E.M.K.81
Summary: Summary: Der Daroga hat Erik zur Flucht verholfen, aber damit ist Erik noch nicht in Sicherheit. Er muss es irgendwie schaffen, Persien zu verlassen. Basiert auf Leroux und Kay.


**Die Flucht**

 _Summary: Der Daroga hat Erik zur Flucht verholfen, aber damit ist Erik noch nicht in Sicherheit. Er muss es irgendwie schaffen, Persien zu verlassen. Basiert auf Leroux und Kay._

ERIK

Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass ich nach Fertigstellung des Palastes sterben müsste. Allerdings diesmal hatte der Schah mich überrascht. Wahrscheinlich war es das Opium und das Haschisch - diese beiden verdammten Drogen hatten meinen Verstand vernebelt und meine Gedanken verlangsamt, normalerweise war ich dem Schah mindestens zehn Schritte voraus. Diesmal nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein - der Palast war noch gar nicht ganz fertig. Es gab noch Fehler, die man erst beim ersten praktischen Ausprobieren erkennen kann. In der Theorie sollte alles funktionieren, aber ich war nie der große Theoretiker, ich war stets eher ein Praktiker, der einfach ausprobieren musste, was man zusätzlich machen muss, um die Mechanismen reibungslos ablaufen zu lassen. Der ganze Palast hatte, sagen wir einmal, Kinderkrankheiten, kleine Fehler, die sich erst im praktischen Betrieb zeigen würden, schließlich waren meine Erfindungen nie zuvor von mir in der Praxis getestet worden. Ich rechnete damit, dass der Palast ein Jahr im normalen Betrieb sein musste, bis sämtliche Fehler eliminiert waren. Ein Jahr, um in Ruhe meine Flucht zu planen. Wer kann schon damit rechnen, dass der Schah in einem unfertigen Palast wohnen wollte? Oder war er tatsächlich so dumm zu glauben, dass alles schon fertig wäre? Nun, wenn er gewisse Mechanismen ausprobieren würde, würde er wohl einige unangenehme Überraschungen erleben.

Daher war ich leider vollkommen unvorbereitet, als der Daroga mitten in der Nacht in meine Wohnung kam, und mit mitteilte, dass ich wegen Hochverrats verhaftet war. Mein erster Impuls war lachen. Ausgerechnet Hochverrat - das wohl einzige Verbrechen, das ich NICHT begangen hatte! Der Schah hätte mich so vieler Verbrechen anklagen können, deren ich leicht zu überführen gewesen wäre und die problemlos ausreichen würden, mich zum Tode zu verurteilen. Aber nein, es musste Hochverrat sein. Ich wusste, was das bedeutete. ICH hatte eine neue Strafe für Hochverrat ausgedacht, bei der der Verräter am Marktplatz an eine Art Pranger gekettet wurde, dann nackt ausgezogen, dann ausgepeitscht und dann einfach angekettet dem Mob überlassen wurde. Schließlich sollten seine Überreste in einer Schweinshaut begraben werden statt in einem Leinentuch. Moslems glaubten, in so einem Fall nicht ins Paradies kommen zu können, eine Strafe, die ins Leben nach dem Tod auch noch reichte. Nun, mir wäre es egal, in einem Schweinsleder begraben zu werden, aber das ANDERE war mein schlimmster Alptraum.

Was sollte ich tun? Ich wusste, dass der Daroga mit so vielen Männern kommen würde, dass ich keine Chance hatte zu entkommen. Meine beste Chance war, so erbitterten Widerstand zu leisten, dass ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleiben würde, als mich sofort zu töten. Und dann geschah das Unglaubliche - der Daroga sagte, ich solle alle transportablen Wertsachen rasch zusammenpacken. Ich öffnete meinen Tresor für ihn und er packte die Sachen ein, während ich mein Lasso und einen großen zweischneidigen Dolch unter meinem Hemd verschwinden ließ. Er steckte den Lederbeutel mit Geld und Juwelen in seine Tasche. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was das werden sollte - es war durchaus möglich, dass ich mich in ihm geirrt hatte und er nicht so rechtschaffen war, wie er bisher aufgetreten war. Als er mich fesseln wollte, wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Es war meine allerletzte Chance, eine Eskalation der Situation herbeizuführen, die sie zwingen würde, mich rasch zu töten. Entgegen alle Vernunft entschied ich mich, ihm zu folgen. So sehr ich in den vergangenen Monaten mich nach dem Tod gesehnt hatte, in diesem Moment wollte ich einfach nur LEBEN und klammerte mich an den winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer, egal wie unvernünftig es war. Ich ließ mich ohne jeglichen Widerstand fesseln und abführen, sehr zur Überraschung der vor der Tür wartenden Wachen.

Ich kann mich an den Weg zu den Pferden nicht mehr wirklich erinnern, auch nicht daran, welchen Weg wir geritten sind. Nachdem ich mich hatte fesseln lassen, fiel in in eine resignierte Starre - unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder irgendetwas zu tun. Ich saß einfach im Sattel und ließ alles geschehen.

Aus dieser Starre erwachte ich erst, als mein Freund meine Fesseln löste und ich bemerkte, dass die Wachen vorausgeritten und in der Dunkelheit verschwunden waren. Zuerst verstand ich auch nicht, dass er mich gehen ließ. Es dauerte, bis seine Worte einen Weg in mein Gehirn fanden und mich wieder denken ließen. Da war ein Gedanke - wer einem Verräter hilft, ist selbst ein Verräter. Er würde meinen Platz einnehmen und an meiner Stelle sterben müssen. Konnte ich das verantworten? Es war ja nicht so, dass ich den Tod nicht verdient hätte. Andererseits fürchtete ich die Folter, ja, ich gebe es zu, ich war auch nicht so stark wie ich mich gern präsentierte. Ich flehte ihn an, mich zu erschießen, dann würde mir die Folter erspart und ihm würde nichts geschehen. Er bestand darauf, einen Plan zu haben, er würde eine andere Leiche präsentieren, die mit meinem Mantel und meiner Maske bekleidet wäre. Ich zweifelte stark, dass das ihm irgendwie helfen würde und wusste, dass der einzige richtige und ehrenvolle Ausweg für mich nun darin lag, mich von ihm erschießen zu lassen, aber ich hatte nicht den Mut, ihn nochmals darum zu bitten. In dem Augenblick war mir klar, dass ich weniger den Tod fürchtete als das DANACH. Auf mich wartete die Verdammnis ohne auch nur die geringste Chance und davor hatte ich große Angst. Also nahm ich sein großherziges Opfer an, wohl wissend, dass ich mit meiner Flucht den einzigen Freund, den ich je gehabt hatte, umbrachte. Er verlangte etwas dafür - einen Schwur, dass ich nie wieder Verbrechen begehen würde und ich schwor es. In dem Moment hätte ich ihm wohl alles geschworen, ohne mir irgendeinen Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob ich es jemals einhalten könnte oder nicht.

Ich weinte, als ich mein Pferd zum Galopp trieb. Der Daroga war ein guter, edler Mensch, er verdiente es im Gegensatz zu mir zu leben. Er war so gut, dass er mir sogar mein Geld und meine Juwelen gab und nur ein paar davon als Geschenk angenommen hatte. Aber ich war viel zu schwach gewesen, um das Richtige zu tun, meine Feigheit und mein Egoismus hatten ihn zum Tode verurteilt und das Schlimmste war das Wissen, dass ich durchaus damit leben konnte, diesen edlen Freund geopfert zu haben.

An den genauen Weg, den ich nahm, kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Der Daroga hatte mir geraten, mich an der Küstenlinie zu halten, der Küste zu folgen. Nach Osten ging es nicht - dort lagen Turkmenistan, Afghanistan und Indien. Indien und auch Afghanistan standen unter britischem Kolonialeinfluss und ich wusste ja, dass ich mich bei den Engländern nicht gerade beliebt gemacht hatte als ich in Lahore gewesen bin. Es gab sicher noch den einen oder anderen Kolonialherren, der sich an einen gewissen Zauberer erinnern würde, der mit einigen wertvollen Sammlerstücken verschwunden war, wenn sie nicht, Gott behüte, wussten, was ich für den Schah geleistet hatte und mich in ihre Dienste zwingen würden. Also blieb nur die Flucht nach Westen, in Richtung Türkei. Wenn ich dort dem Sultan in die Hände fallen würde, wären meine Chancen lang genug zu überleben, um die nächste Flucht in Angriff zu nehmen, jedenfalls am höchsten. Abgesehen davon, gab es immer noch die Chance, unerkannt durchzukommen, nur wusste ich noch nicht wie.

Nach ein paar Stunden scharfem Ritt verlangsamte mein Pferd seinen Gang und ich konnte es nicht weiter antreiben. Das lag weniger daran, dass ich Mitleid mit dem Pferd hatte sondern vielmehr daran, dass ich selbst erschöpft war. Hinzu kam, dass ich weder Opium noch Haschisch noch sonst irgendeine Droge bei mir hatte und meine Hände zitterten. Ich kannte dieses Zittern schon und wusste, dass es sich um Entzugserscheinungen handelte, aber diese waren leicht genug, dass ich sie ertragen konnte - es wäre mir auch gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben.

Als der Tag kam, war ich zunächst froh, denn ich war schweißgebadet und mir war sehr kalt, war ich doch nur mit Hemd, Weste und Hose bekleidet - kein Umhang, kein Mantel, keine Maske, kein Hut. Da ich statt Reitstiefeln nur Halbschuhe trug hatten die Steigbügel meine Schienbeine wund geschlagen und ich blutete bereits, da war im Moment nichts zu machen außer im Schritt zu reiten und die Füße aus den Steigbügeln zu nehmen, um mir und dem Pferd etwas Erholung zu gönnen. So sehr ich die wärmende Sonne zuerst begrüßt hatte, so rasch verfluchte ich sie nun. Das Tageslicht lockte unweigerlich die Menschen aus ihren Hütten und die würden mich sehen - mit fatalen Folgen. Meine beste Chance war der Wald. Das Elburs-Gebirge ist eine Wetterscheide zwischen dem trockenen Klima im Süden und der feuchteren Luft vom Meer her und im Elburgs-Gebirge wächst ein dichter Wald.

Wald - wunderbar zum Verstecken, aber teilweise kalt und feucht, außerdem gab es Raubtiere wie Leoparden, Wölfe und angeblich sogar Bären, obwohl ich nie einen Bären dort gesehen habe und ich war nur mit einem Lasso und einem Dolch bewaffnet. Aber ich würde lieber einem Raubtier zum Opfer fallen als den Menschen. Ich stieg ab und kämpfte mich abseits der Wege irgendwie in Richtung Westen, wobei ich mich am Stand der Sonne orientierte und an der von mir geschätzten Tageszeit, denn ich hatte keine Uhr bei mir. Das war ungenau, aber es reichte, um zumindest irgendwie in Richtung Westen zu kommen. Mein Pferd folgte mir, einen ganzen Tag und einen Teil der Nacht. Dann war ich so erschöpft, dass ich wieder auf den Rücken des Pferdes kletterte und es auf einen Weg lenkte. Bis Sonnenaufgang hatte ich noch einige Stunden und dann würde ich mir Ruhe gönnen. Ich hatte großen Durst und würde irgendwo Wasser finden müssen. Ich wusste, dass es im Elburgs-Gebirge Flüsse und Bäche gab, ich würde, wenn ich einem Weg folgte, unweigerlich auf Wasser stoßen aber leider auch auf Menschen.

Ich muss im Sattel eingeschlafen sein, denn als das Pferd plötzlich in Trab fiel, war helllichter Tag und ich rutsche aus dem Sattel. Wäre ich nur in den Steigbügeln geblieben - so hatte ich keine Chance mich zu fangen, ich versuchte zwar noch, mich festzuhalten, aber in meinen zitternden Händen war nicht mehr genug Kraft, ich rutschte ab und landete schmerzhaft auf dem Boden, meine Kleidung zerrissen, meine Hände und Knie zerschunden. Ich hob den Kopf und sah dem Pferd nach. Es war stehen geblieben bei einem klaren Bächlein. Kühles, glitzerndes, klares Wasser. In dem Moment setzte mein Verstand aus und ich handelte nur noch instinktiv wie jedes noch so primitive Tier gehandelt hätte. Wasser. Ich musste Wasser haben. Da ich es nicht schaffte, auf die Füße zu kommen und aufrecht zu gehen, weil sich alles um mich drehte und schwankte, kroch ich auf allen Vieren zu dem Bach, legte mich nieder und beugte den Kopf zum Wasser um zu trinken. Irgendwo am Rande meines Bewusstseins nahm ich etwas wahr, das wie Frauenstimmen klang, aber in meinem Kopf gab es nur noch das Rauschen des Wassers.

Das schnelle Trinken des kalten Wassers war keine gute Idee gewesen, denn mein Magen rebellierte und ich erbrach einen Teil davon wieder. Dann trank ich nochmals, diesmal langsamer und rollte mich auf den Rücken, in der Hoffnung, die Umgebung würde aufhören, sich um mich zu drehen, mir war schon ganz schlecht. Mir müssen die Augen zugefallen sein, denn meine nächste klare Erinnerung beinhaltet grobe Hände, die mich am Hemd packten und vom Bach wegrissen und bärtige Gesichter über schmutziger Kleidung. "Nein, nicht..." stieß ich hervor und versuchte mich zu wehren. Die Männer ließen mich mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei fallen und wichen zitternd zurück. Sie hatten mich anscheinend für tot gehalten und meine Leiche aus dem Wasser ziehen wollen, bevor sie das Wasser vergiften würde.

Irgendwie brachte ich mich in eine sitzende Position. Da standen bärtige Männer, wahrscheinlich Bewohner eines nahen Dorfes, die von den Frauen alarmiert worden waren. Vor meinen Augen schwankte die Umgebung immer noch und ich sah teilweise doppelt, also war für mich nicht erkennbar, mit wie vielen Männern ich es zu tun hatte. Vermutlich irgendetwas zwischen sieben und elf, aber das war unwichtig, denn in meinem Zustand hätte ich es auch mit einem nicht aufgenommen. "Es lebt", keuchte einer der Männer. Ein anderer sah zu meinem Pferd, das nicht weit weg stand. Ich versuchte aufzustehen und die Männer hoben drohend ihre Stöcke: "Bleib weg von uns, Aussätziger! Verschwinde! Sieh zu, dass du wegkommst!" drohten sie.

Es dauerte, bis ich realisierte, dass diese Männer mich überhaupt nicht erkannten, wahrscheinlich wussten sie absolut gar nichts von mir sondern hielten mich für einen Aussätzigen. Aussatz, Lepra, eine ansteckende Krankheit. O mein Gott, was für ein Glück! Ich brach vor Erleichterung in hysterisches Lachen aus, für die Männer vor mir wohl ein furchtbarer Anblick, denn sie wichen weiter zurück und begannen, kleine Steine auf mich zu werfen. "Du hast ein schönes Pferd", sagte einer der Männer. "Ja... und ich bin gern bereit, es einzutauschen", gab ich zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass sie mich nicht erschlagen würden, um das Pferd zu bekommen. Waren es ehrliche Narren, würden sie mir etwas für das Pferd anbieten und versuchen, mich bei dem Tausch zu betrügen. "Was willst du dafür haben?" fragte ein anderer. Ich sah das Pferd an. Vermutlich war allein das Zaumzeug mehr wert als das ganze Dorf und für den Sattel hätte ich sämtliche Kinder als Sklaven kaufen können. Was brauchte ich nun besonders dringend? "Einen Stock. Ich will den festesten von euren Stöcken", begann ich und versuchte irgendwie klar im Kopf zu werden, "ich will einen Tschador und... und einen Niqab... und... und... habt ihr lederne Wasserschläuche? Ja? Dann will ich auch so einen haben und ein Stück Brot."

Die Männer sahen sich an, dann besprachen sie sich untereinander. Ich blieb am Boden sitzen, weil ich nichts anderes tun konnte, ich war hilflos und diesen Männern ausgeliefert und konnte nur hoffen, dass die das nicht mitbekamen, sonst würden sie mich einfach umbringen. Als einer der Männer sagte: "Na gut, wir sind einverstanden." seufzte ich und versuchte ein Dankgebet zu sprechen, brachte aber nur den Gedanken "Danke, danke, danke, danke!" zustande. Erstaunlich, wie fromm ich in höchster Not plötzlich wurde, da war ich auch nicht anders als Menschen, die in ihrer Todesangst plötzlich beten lernten, auch wenn sie ihr ganzes Leben lang nie an irgendetwas geglaubt hatten. Einer der Männer führte zu meinem Entsetzen das Pferd weg, bevor ich die versprochenen Sachen erhalten hatte. Ich wagte keinen Protest sondern blieb sitzen. Irgendwann erschien eine Frau aus dem Dorf und brachte ein Bündel Stoff, das sie mir aus einiger Entfernung zuwarf. Das Bündel entpuppte sich als schmutziger und zerschlissener Tschador, der so abgenutzt war, dass ich nur vermuten kann, dass die Frau ihn nur aus einem Grund aufgehoben hatte, nämlich um sich Putzfetzen daraus zu machen und ein Niqab, der auch nicht in besserem Zustand war. Dann brachte mir ein Mann einen Schlauch aus Ziegenleder. Ich tauchte ihn ins Wasser und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er zwar schäbig und abgenutzt, aber dicht war und ich ihn verwenden konnte. Ein anderer Mann gab mir einen Stock, der etwa so lang war wie ich groß war.

Ich bedankte mich mit der größten Höflichkeit, die ich zustande bringen konnte und kämpfte mich auf die Füße, wobei mir der Stock sehr zu Hilfe kam. Dann hängte ich mir den gefüllten Wasserschlauch um und nahm das Stoffbündel unter den Arm. Ich würde es später anziehen, wenn mich niemand dabei beobachtete. "Was ist mit dem Brot?" fragte ich und versuchte, möglichst nicht zu zeigen, dass ich zitterte. Die Männer sahen sich an und schließlich gab mir einer ein Stück eines aus Mehl und Wasser und einem guten Teil Sand bestehendes Stück Fladenbrot. Ich war zu hungrig um mich zu beschweren und begann sofort zu essen, während ich mühsam auf den Stock gestützt versuchte mich von den Männern zu entfernen. Da traf mich ein Stein an der Schulter. Ich sah mich nicht um, ich ging weiter und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass halbwüchsige Burschen mit Steinen und Dreck nach mir warfen, mich verspotteten um mich fortzujagen. Als sie merkten, dass ich mich ohnehin so schnell entfernte wie ich es in dem Moment zustande brachte und weder auf die Steine noch auf den Spott reagierte, langweilten sie sich bald und ließen mich allein weitergehen.

Kaum war ich außer Sichtweite, verließ ich wieder den Weg und suchte mir ein Versteck im Gebüsch, um mir den Tschador und den Niqab überzuziehen. Nun sah ich hoffentlich aus wie eine alte Bettlerin und niemand würde mich beachten. Das heißt - bis auf meine Schuhe. Auch wenn ich nun gebeugt ging, der Tschador reichte nicht ganz bis zum Boden und meine Schuhe waren verräterisch - keine Bettlerin würde je solche Schuhe tragen. Ich musste die Schuhe ausziehen und um mich nicht verdächtig zu machen, zurücklassen, in der Hoffnung, dass irgendjemand sie finden und behalten würde. Ich setzte da auf die Halbstarken, die mich verfolgt hatten. Ein Paar Schuhe ist purer Luxus für sie, sie würden sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen.

Was zunächst als gute Idee erschienen war, erschien mir nun, wo ich keinen Durst und weniger Hunger hatte, nicht mehr so gut. Ich hatte das Pferd dort gelassen, samt Sattel und Zaumzeug, was, wenn die Leute das verkaufen würden und die Sachen ihren Weg zu irgendeinem Basar fanden, wo sie jemand von den Soldaten, die mich sicherlich schon suchten, zu Gesicht bekamen? Das Pferd war ausgeschunden und ich bezweifelte, dass diese Bauern in der Lage wären, es aufzupäppeln. Es wäre wohl kaum als das herrliche Tier zu erkennen, das es einmal war. Aber Sattel und Zaumzeug? Ich verfluchte meine Eitelkeit, dass ich so besondere Dinge hatte anfertigen lassen, denn nun konnten die mich verraten und die Soldaten auf die richtige Spur bringen. Wenn sie einmal wussten, dass sie nach einer alten Bettlerin ausschau halten müssten, wäre ich verloren.

Ich konnte es nun aber nicht mehr ändern sondern nur noch weitergehen. Immer irgendwie Richtung Westen, der Wald und das Gebirge machten eine Krümmung nach Norden, da würde ich dann durch sehr trockene Gegend wandern müssen. Aber so weit war ich noch lange nicht. Vorerst kämpfte ich mich durch den Wald, bis ich irgendwo unter einem Gestrüpp Zuflucht suchte, um ein wenig auszuruhen. Ich wusste, dass ich einschlafen würde, sobald ich mich hinlegte, aber ich musste es riskieren. Ohne Schlaf überlebt kein Mensch lang und ich war erschöpft von dem Ritt, mein Körper zerschunden von dem Sturz vom Pferd und der Entzug machte mir immer noch zu sehr zu schaffen. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wo genau ich war und wie weit von einer menschlichen Siedlung entfernt ich vielleicht sein könnte. Aber ich war müde, so furchtbar müde, ich musste mich niederlegen.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war es Tag und es regnete. Wie lang ich dort unter dem Gebüsch gelegen hatte, konnte ich nicht sagen. Von ein paar Stunden bis zwei Tage ist alles möglich, ich kann mich erinnern, dass es irgendwann dunkel war und ich irgendwas gesehen hatte, oder hatte ich das nur geträumt? Ich hasste es, hilflos wie ein Kind zu sein. Ich war wütend auf mich, weil ich so schwach war. Verdammt, als Kind war ich zu Fuß durch Europa gelaufen, als Halbwüchsiger hatte ich es bis Indien geschafft und jetzt - jetzt brach ich nach wenigen Kilometern zusammen. Was war nur los mit mir?

Es war diese Wut, die mich wieder auf die Beine brachte. Mir tat alles weh, ich war das Liegen auf dem harten Boden nicht mehr gewöhnt. Da traf mich die Erkenntnis, warum es mir nun so schlecht ging: Ich war durch den Luxus der letzten Jahre vollkommen verweichlicht. Das Gehen mit nackten Füßen fiel mir schwer, ich kam nur sehr langsam und mühsam auf den Stock gestützt überhaupt voran. Die Verkleidung als alte Bettlerin war gut gewählt - ich humpelte tatsächlich nur mühsam vorwärts, einen normalen Schritt konnte ich gar nicht machen. Ich schämte mich, dass ich genauso schwach, verwöhnt und weich geworden war, durch Luxus und Überfluss verdorben, wie jene Schwächlinge, die ich stets verachtet hatte.

Schuhe sind ein simpler Luxus. Zigeunerkinder tragen keine, weil es sich nicht lohnt, einem noch im Wachstum befindlichen Kind Schuhe zu geben. Erwachsene tragen Schuhe als Statussymbol oder im Winter oder zu Festtagen, aber meist laufen auch sie barfuß. Ich konnte mich nur zu gut erinnern, wie hart der erste Winter bei den Zigeunern war, als ich keine Schuhe sondern nur alte Lumpen hatte, mit denen ich meine Füße notdürftig vor Schnee und Kälte schützen konnte. Dann gab es da eine alte Zigeunerin, die mir aus Mitleid ein Paar alte Holzschuhe geschenkt hatte, die mir viel zu groß waren, die ich aber mit einem Lederriemen an meine Füße binden konnte und so vor den spitzen Steinen, Dornen, Glassplittern und Nägeln und was noch so alles auf den Wegen herumlag geschützt war.

Nun erst wurde mir bewusst, was für einen Luxus ich in den letzten Jahren gehabt hatte und wie wenig ich diesen geschätzt hatte. Weiche Betten, warme Kleidung, Schuhe, Essen, so viel ich nur wollte - was würde ich nun für ein Stück Brot geben! Aber ich durfte es nicht wagen, mich einer Siedlung zu nähern, ich hatte viel zu viel Angst davor, doch irgendwie erkannt zu werden. Ich vermutete, dass einige Boten inzwischen in alle Richtungen ausgeschickt worden waren um mich zu suchen oder die dortigen Polizeieinheiten zu alarmieren. Ich wurde gesucht und musste mich verstecken.

Also entschied ich schließlich, mich doch zumindest auf Trampelpfaden zu bewegen, weil ich quer durchs Gebüsch kaum vorwärts kam, allerdings ging ich in der Nacht und versteckte mich am Tag, wo ich auch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekam obwohl ich fror und mir wegen des harten Bodens alles weh tat.

Es dauerte nur wenige Tage, bis mich der Hunger zwang, doch in die Nähe von Menschen zu gehen. Ich hatte den guten Daroga oft ausgelacht, weil er so oft essen wollte, wo mir eine Mahlzeit pro Tag genügte. Ja, aber diese eine Mahlzeit musste ich schon haben, sonst fühlte ich mich am nächsten Tag schwach und am dritten Tag bekam ich Bauchschmerzen. Nun war ich schon eine ganze Woche ohne Nahrung unterwegs, dank des Wasserschlauchs, den ich bei Gelegenheit auffüllen konnte, musste ich wenigstens nicht allzu großen Durst leiden, aber der Hunger fing an, quälend zu werden. Ich schalt mich selbst für meine Schwäche und Wehleidigkeit, folgte aber dem Weg, bis ich ein kleines Dorf sehen konnte. Ich ging nicht zu dem Dorf, da das erste Licht des Morgens sich zeigte und ich wusste, dass bereits einige Frauen wach waren. Es waren immer die Frauen, die früh aufstehen und als erste mit der Arbeit beginnen mussten. Mir blieb nichts anderes, als mich zu verstecken und zu hoffen, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Das war diesmal schwieriger als gedacht, denn so nah beim Dorf waren Kinder unterwegs, um Holz zu sammeln, damit die Frauen das Mittagessen kochen konnten. Ich musste mich weiter in den Wald zurückziehen und schließlich in eine Erdmulde kauern. Dann konnte ich nur noch liegen bleiben und hoffen, dass man mich übersah, was auch geschah.

In dieser Nacht schlich ich mich zu dem armseligen Dörfchen mit seinen baufälligen Hütten. Die Menschen waren bitter arm und ich fühlte mich nicht wohl dabei, dass ich stehlen ging, aber was blieb mir anderes übrig? Ich hatte zwar Geld und sogar kostbare Juwelen, aber eine Bettlerin mit Geld würde Verdacht erregen. Würde ich etwas kaufen wollen, würde man mir als Diebin die Hand abhacken oder schlimmer noch, Verdacht schöpfen und mich zwingen, den Schleier abzunehmen. Dann würde auffliegen, dass ich ein Mann war und vor allem wer - mit noch fataleren Folgen. Als ich mich den Hütten näherte, sah ich ein paar Hühner in einem kleinen hölzernen Verschlag. Ich schlich mich an und versuchte, was ich als Kind schon bei den Zigeunern gelernt hatte: Eier stehlen. Tatsächlich fand ich ein Ei, nahm es mir und verzog mich wieder zum Wald. Es schien ein frisches Ei und da ich keinen Hahn bei den Hühnern gesehen hatte, hoffte ich, dass es kein Küken enthielt. Dann öffnete ich das Ei vorsichtig mit der Spitze meines Dolches und trank das rohe Ei aus. Vielleicht war doch ein ganz winziges Küken darin gewesen, denn es war an einer Stelle leicht bitter, aber der Hunger war groß genug und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mir so etwas Nahrung verschafft hatte. Ein Ei - nicht viel, aber genug, um mir die Kraft zu geben, die nächste Nacht durchzuhalten.

Im nächsten Dorf gab es Hunde, deshalb musste ich unverrichteter Dinge weitergehen. Moslems sollen keine Hunde halten, aber entweder lebten hier Christen oder Moslems, denen das egal war. Bellende Hunde konnte ich gar nicht gebrauchen, ich musste mir mit knurrendem Magen ein Versteck suchen und versuchen, den Tag über unentdeckt zu bleiben. So müde ich war, fand ich kaum Schlaf, der Hunger hielt mich wach. Erstaunlich, wie sehr sich meine Gedanken und mein Leben plötzlich nur noch um die grundlegendsten Bedürfnisse drehte - vor nur zwei Wochen hatte ich mir Gedanken darum gemacht, mächtige Männer der Regierung gegeneinander auszuspielen und nun war ich nichts als ein flüchtiger Verbrecher, hungrig, schmutzig, und meine Gedanken kreisten nur darum, etwas zu essen, zu trinken und ein Versteck für den Tag zu finden. Wenn ich wenigstens Tabak und eine Pfeife gehabt hätte, das hätte den Hunger etwas gelindert...

Nach noch einer langen, mühsamen Nacht war ich zu hungrig und zu müde, um nicht mein Glück zu versuchen. Dieses Dorf sah etwas besser aus als die letzten beiden und ich schlich mich an eine Hütte heran, wo es Ziegen gab - und Ziegenkäse, nur der war in einem Regal und davor schliefen drei Frauen. Ich musste also vorsichtig an den Frauen vorbeischleichen, leise, vorsichtig... Als ich eine kleine Tonschüssel mit Käse schnappte, warf ich irgendetwas dabei um und verfluchte sofort meine Ungeschicklichkeit. Wie peinlich für mich, der ich doch ein Meisterdieb war, dass ich nicht mal einen Käse stehlen konnte, ohne Lärm zu machen! Die Frauen kreischten und ich rannte weg. Ich lief so schnell ich konnte in den Wald und versuchte, noch in der Dunkelheit ein Versteck zu finden. Dann aß ich den Ziegenkäse und in dem Moment glaubte ich, noch nie eine so herrliche Mahlzeit genossen zu haben. Dieser einfache Käse schmeckte besser als jedes Festmahl am Hofe des Schah.

An diesem Tag gönnte ich mir keine Ruhe sondern versuchte wieder, mich abseits des Weges durchzuschlagen. Nie zweimal hintereinander im selben Dörfchen einbrechen, das hatte ich schon als Kind gelernt. Gegen Mittag stieß ich auf ein anderes Dörfchen und schlich mich vorsichtig zu dem Brunnen. Ich hatte Durst und mein Wasserschlauch war leer. Es war niemand zu sehen, also hoffte ich, zumindest Wasser schöpfen zu können. Da hatte ich mich aber leider verrechnet, denn kaum hatte ich den Brunnen erreicht, kamen zwei Frauen angelaufen. Sie sahen in mir nur das, was ich zu sein vorgab, eine alte Bettlerin. Zunächst wollten sie mich verjagen, aber ich entschied mich, es zumindest zu versuchen. Also verstellte ich meine Stimme und bat demütig um etwas Wasser, ich sei nur eine arme Bettlerin und wolle niemand etwas Böses, aber ich habe so einen Durst, ich könne nicht mehr. Die beiden Frauen ließen zu, dass ich Wasser schöpfte, trank und auch meinen Wasserschlauch wieder anfüllte. In meiner Rolle als arme Bettlerin bat ich um etwas Nahrung, aber das verweigerten die beiden, ihre Männer hätten ihnen verboten, Bettlern etwas zu geben.

Ich atmete auf, als ich weiterging. Meine Verkleidung hatte funktioniert. Um meine Größe zu verbergen, musste ich gebeugt gehen, aber unter dem weiten Fetzen, den ich trug, war einfach nicht zu erkennen, wie ich mich hielt. Vermutlich sah ich für jeden, der mich nicht eines genaueren Blickes würdigte, wirklich nur aus wie eine schmutzige, bucklige, alte Bettlerin. Und wer nimmt sich schon die Zeit, seine Aufmerksamkeit an eine Bettlerin zu verschwenden?

In dieser Nacht hatte ich mehr Glück, es gelang mir nämlich, ein ganzes Huhn zu stehlen, das irgendwie aus seinem Verschlag entkommen war. Sofort drehte ich dem Tier den Hals um, damit es mich nicht verraten konnte, und verzog mich in den Wald. Ich hatte nichts, um das Huhn zuzubereiten, aber ich wusste, wie man aus trockenem Laub und Holz Feuer machen kann. Zum Anzünden verwendete ich Papier, einen Geldschein, denn das war das einzige Papier das ich hatte. Ein kleines Feuer genügte mir schon, um auf dünne Holzstäbe gesteckte Fleischstückchen zu braten, den rohes Fleisch war für mich ungenießbar. Das Huhn war alt und zäh und in meinem Hunger aß ich das Fleisch, obwohl es noch nicht ganz durch war, aber das war mir egal. Dann bedeckte ich die kleine Feuerstelle mit Erde, goß etwas Wasser darüber und schlug mich in südlicher Richtung durch den Wald. Ich wollte nicht direkt nach Westen gehen, denn ich vermutete, dass man genau das von mir erwarten würde. Etwas südlich und dann wieder nach Westen, um auf eine unauffälligere Route zu gelangen schien mir sicherer.

Nun tauchte für mich das nächste Problem auf, das Huhn hatte mich gesättigt, aber ich war schmutzig und stank erbärmlich. Ich musste irgendeine Gelegenheit finden, mich zu waschen und meine Kleidung irgendwie zu reinigen, nur wo und wie? Ich konnte es nicht riskieren, mich irgendwo an einem Bächlein zu waschen, es könnte mich ja jemand sehen. Ich konnte es auch nicht riskieren, mit nassen Kleidern am Leib weiterzugehen, dazu war es im Elburs-Gebirge zu kalt, und ich konnte es natürlich erst recht nicht riskieren, nur spärlich bekleidet oder gar nackt gesehen zu werden. Ich musste jegliches Schamgefühl vergessen und so tun, als wüsste ich nicht, wie ekelhaft ich inzwischen roch. Weitergehen und hoffen, so lang ich lebte, würde ich um dieses Leben kämpfen, egal wie erbärmlich es zur Zeit auch sein mochte. Ich hatte schon schlimmere Situationen gemeistert.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich lachen. Wen belog ich da eigentlich? Mich selbst? Wie viel schlimmer kann es sein - auf der Flucht, gejagt von so ziemlich allen Soldaten und Polizisten Persiens, völlig auf mich gestellt, nahezu unbewaffnet bis auf ein Lasso, einen Dolch und einen groben Knüppel, mit schmutzigen, stinkenden Lumpen am Körper. Ging es überhaupt noch schlimmer?

Leider ja, es ging. Nachdem meine Verkleidung funktionierte, wagte ich es wieder auf einen Weg zurückzukehren. Ich wusste zwar immer noch nicht, wo ich war, aber ich riskierte es nun, um rascher voran zu kommen. Da hörte ich Hufschlag. Ich konnte gerade noch den Weg verlassen und mich am Boden zusammenkauern, dann sah ich berittene Soldaten. Ich verbarg mich so gut es ging unter dem Stoff und hielt den Kopf gesenkt und betete, dass die Soldaten vorbeireiten würden. Taten sie nicht. Sie hielten an und einer von ihnen stieg ab. In meinem Kopf ging nur ein Gedanke: "Bitte nein! Bitte nicht! Bitte lass mich leben!" Ich hörte, wie einer der Reiter den anderen, der abgestiegen war, fragte, was er da wolle, das sei nur eine Bettlerin. "Hure ist Hure", meinte der andere Mann in einem Tonfall, bei dem sich mir der Magen zusammenkrampfte, wäre mein Magen nicht völlig leer gewesen, wäre mir wohl schlecht geworden.

Die hatten mich nicht erkannt, aber dieser Soldat suchte eine Frau, die er missbrauchen konnte. Wenn er mir den Tschador und den Schleier wegnehmen würde, würden sie mich unweigerlich erkennen. Ich sah zu den Pferden, es waren fünf Pferde, also vermutlich auch fünf Reiter. Im Moment sah ich mich außer Stande, es mit fünf Soldaten gleichzeitig aufzunehmen, ich war in keinem Zustand zu kämpfen. Was sollte ich tun? Was konnte ich tun? Der Mann näherte sich mir und in dem Moment verlor ich die Beherrschung und machte ich mir vor Angst in die Hose. Der Mann spuckte auf mich, beschimpfte mich als dreckige Hure, trat mich gegen den Bauch und ich ließ mich zu Boden fallen und krümmte mich zusammen. "Bitte nicht näher kommen", winselte ich und in dem Moment hatte ich eine Eingebung: "Aussatz! Aussatz! Nicht näher kommen!" Der Mann wich entsetzt zurück, die anderen lachten ihn aus. Er stieg wieder auf sein Pferd und sie ritten weiter.

Ich blieb noch liegen, bis ich den Hufschlag nicht mehr hörte. Erst dann richtete ich mich auf und sah mich um. Ich konnte es kaum fassen, dass ich noch lebte, aber gleichzeitig empfand ich tiefe Scham und Ekel. Ich hatte mich selbst erniedrigt und beschmutzt, mein Verhalten war erbärmlich. Ich hatte meine Angst nicht kontrollieren können und wie der erbärmlichste Feigling gehandelt. Andererseits war es genau das, was mir das Leben gerettet hatte. Hätte ich gekämpft, ich hätte, schlecht bewaffnet und erschöpft wie ich war, verloren - entweder wäre ich getötet worden oder schlimmer noch, bis zur Kampfunfähigkeit verletzt und ihnen lebend in die Hände gefallen. Trotzdem war es nicht Vernunft oder ein durchdachter Plan, der mich gerettet hatte, sondern Schwäche, Angst und Feigheit. Ich ekelte mich vor mir selbst, nicht nur wegen dem Gestank. Inzwischen musste jeder, der sich mir näherte, schon vor dem Geruch zurückschrecken.

Als ich weiterging, hörte ich nach einer Weile Schreie einer Frau. Ich konnte mir schon vorstellen, dass die Soldaten sich irgendwo eine Frau gegriffen hatten, aber ich konnte nichts tun, ich würde mein Leben für niemanden aufs Spiel setzen. Kurz darauf schämte ich mich für diesen Gedanken, denn ich lebte nur, weil der Daroga sich für mich geopfert hatte, aber ich war eben nicht wie er. Er war ein guter Mensch, ich nicht. Ich hatte nie vorgegeben, gut zu sein und würde jetzt auch nicht zum Heuchler werden. Allerdings hatte noch nie jemand sein Leben für mich geopfert und das lag mir nun sehr schwer auf der Seele. So wagte ich es, nachdem es eine Weile bereits still war, nachzusehen, was passiert war.

Ich sah einen ausgetretenen Pfad von dem Weg abzweigen, der Pfad führte in den Wald und ich folgte ihm aufs Geratewohl. Der Pfad führte mich zu einem kleinen Bächlein, neben dem Bächlein lag eine Frau, halb entblößt, reglos. Ich ging zu ihr, aber ein Blick in ihre Augen ließ mich erschaudern. Die Augen waren leblos und starr. Ich griff nach ihrem Hals, um den Puls zu fühlen, aber da war kein Puls. Sie war tot und es gab nichts, was ich tun konnte. Zumindest konnte ich sie wieder mit ihrer Kleidung bedecken, damit sie nicht entblößt aufgefunden wurde. Das hätte sie sicher nicht gewollt. Dann sah ich mich um. Die Frau hatte an dem Bächlein offenbar Wäsche gewaschen.

Ich rang mit mir. Einerseits brauchte ich dringend saubere Kleidung, andererseits schämte ich mich, zum Leichenfledderer herabzusinken. Wie eigentlich fast immer siegte bei mir der Egoismus. Auf einen Diebstahl mehr oder weniger kam es bei mir ja nun wirklich nicht mehr an und die Kleidungsstücke, die ich mitnahm, würden mir die Flucht wesentlich erleichtern. War es Reue oder Pietät oder was auch immer, ich nahm den Fetzen, der mir als Tschador gedient hatte, ab und breitete ihn über die tote Frau, damit sie vollständig bedeckt war. Nun war ich auch zum Leichenfledderer herabgesunken, welch neuer Tiefpunkt in meiner ohnedies schon sehr zweifelhaften Karriere. Immer weniger konnte ich verstehen, wie ein edelmütiger Mann wie der gute Daroga sein Leben für ein wertloses Scheusal wie mich opfern konnte. Ich hätte sterben sollen, nicht er, ich könnte nicht einmal behaupten, den Tod nicht verdient zu haben, o nein, die Todesstrafe wäre mehr als gerecht für meine Taten.

Solche Gedanken hinderten mich freilich nicht daran, dem Lauf des Bächleins tiefer in den Wald hinein zu folgen, denn die Begegnung mit den Soldaten hatte mich so sehr erschreckt, dass ich mich im Wald wieder sicherer fühlte.

Als die Sonne untergegangen war, wagte ich es, weit genug von der nächsten menschlichen Siedlung wie ich ja nun war, mich auszuziehen um mich in dem klaren, kalten Wasser zu waschen. Ein herrliches Gefühl, den ganzen Schmutz und Gestank mit klarem Wasser abwaschen zu können, die beschmutzte Kleidung abzulegen und stattdessen die gestohlenen Sachen anzuziehen, auch wenn diese noch feucht waren. Kaum zu glauben, dass ich nun schon Wochen gelebt hatte, ohne eine Gelegenheit mich zu waschen. Aber ich wusste ja schon, dass ich sehr viel aushalten konnte, wenn ich es musste. Ich entschied mich, meine Kleidungsstücke, auch wenn sie zerrissen waren, trotzdem auszuwaschen so gut ich es eben in der Nacht im kalten Wasser konnte, um sie mitzunehmen. Nun war ich in eine der weiten Hosen und ein langes Kleid gekleidet, wie eine Frau, außerdem trug ich einen weiten Umhang und einen Schleier. Über das Kleid hatte ich noch einen Kaftan angezogen, den ich auch bei der toten Frau gefunden hatte. Ich musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich schon dabei war, die ganze schändliche Tat in Gedanken zu verharmlosen und zu rechtfertigen. War ich schon so ein verstockter Lügner, dass ich mich selbst belügen musste, wenn ich niemand anderen anlügen konnte?

Da bemerkte ich etwas. Es war nur ein kleiner Lichtblitz im Mondlicht, das durch die Blätter fiel. Erschrocken wich ich zurück und presste meinen Rücken an einen Baumstamm. Dann sah ich ein großes Tier, das zum Bach ging. Entsetzt packte ich meinen Stock fester mit der linken Hand, mit der rechten griff ich nach meinem Messer. Wenn das ein Leopard war, der auf der Jagd war, wäre ich verloren. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen und stand ganz still da. Das Tier wusste sicher, dass ich da war, es musste mich ja riechen können. Trotzdem zeigte es keine Angst. Es ging zum Wasser und trank. Dann hob es den Kopf und sah mich an. Es sah mir direkt in die Augen und ich starrte zurück, denn ich wusste, dass ich den Kopf nicht abwenden durfte. So lang ich ihm in die Augen sah, würde es mich nicht jagen. Dem Tier, es sah aus wie eine enorm große Katze, könnte also ein Leopard gewesen sein, andererseits war genauso gut möglich, dass es eine andere Katze war, die mir in meiner Angst größer erschien als sie war. Das Tier leckte sich die Lippen und sah mich weiterhin ruhig an, dann hob es den Kopf höher und ging gemächlich davon, gelassen und ruhig. Ich atmete auf und setzte mich auf den Boden, den Rücken an den Baum gelehnt. In dieser Position blieb ich, bis die Sonne aufging, weil ich es nicht wagte, wegzugehen oder einzuschlafen.

Entsprechend stark waren die Kopfschmerzen am nächsten Morgen. Ich erhob mich langsam und versuchte durch etwas Bewegung meine verkrampften Muskeln zu lockern. Dann sah ich mich um und stellte fest, dass ich Stoff, den Lederbeutel mit meinen Wertsachen und den Lederschlauch für mein Wasser liegen gelassen hatte, wo ich die Kleidung gewaschen hatte. Ich hätte diese kostbaren Dinge beinahe liegen gelassen, letzte Nacht. Nun, bei Tageslicht, sah ich mir die nasse Erde an, da, wo das Tier in der Nacht getrunken hatte, aber ich fand keine Spuren. Hatte ich mir das nur eingebildet? War ich eingeschlafen und hatte geträumt? Oder hatte ich nun schlicht und einfach das Pech, dass das Tier nur auf die großen vom Wasser abgerundeten Steine getreten war und keine Spuren hinterlassen hatte? Nun wusste ich nicht, wie ich weitergehen sollte. Sollte ich es wieder auf einem Weg versuchen oder lieber im Wald bleiben? Ich entschied mich schließlich, verkleidet als Bettlerin in Lumpen, es wieder näher bei den Menschen zu versuchen. Zumindest ließen Menschen sich leichter täuschen als Tiere und vielleicht schaffte ich es ja, die Verkleidung als Bettlerin aufrecht zu halten. Außerdem wurde es Zeit herauszufinden, wo ich eigentlich war, denn auch das wusste ich nicht so genau. Ich war auf Umwegen in Richtung Westen gegangen, aber wo genau war ich jetzt? Und wie weit hatte ich noch zu gehen, bis ich außer Reichweite des Schah war?

Also folgte ich dem Bach weiterhin entgegen der Flussrichtung des Wassers. Wo Wasser ist, sind Menschen, sagte ich mir und irgendwann muss ich unweigerlich auf ein Dorf treffen. Zwei Tage mühsamen Marsches später traf ich endlich auf einen Weg. Eine Straße war es nicht, aber immerhin ein erkennbarer Weg, zumindest etwas. Diesem Weg folgte ich nun in nordwestlicher Richtung. Irgendwann kam ich zu einer Ansammlung kleiner Hütten, genau genommen waren es nur sechs und zwei davon waren Stallungen. Das war nicht mal ein Dorf, das war... was eigentlich? Auch egal, sagte ich mir, ich musste endlich wieder etwas zu essen bekommen, ich war schwach vor Hunger und Erschöpfung.

Also wagte ich es, hinkend und auf den Stock gestützt, den Oberkörper gebeugt, um wie eine alte Bettlerin zu erscheinen. Ich hustete, das war nicht gespielt sondern durch das Tragen der nassen Kleidung verursacht. Kaum bemerkte mich jemand, liefen Menschen zusammen. Sie hielten Abstand, niemand wagte sich in meine Nähe, aber sie waren neugierig. Schließlich versperrte ein junger Mann mir den Weg. "Wer bist du und was willst du hier?" fragte er. Ich antwortete mit verstellter Stimme: "Ich bin nur eine arme Witwe, nach dem Tod meines Mannes bin ich auf dem Weg zu meinem Bruder, der in der Türkei lebt, da ich sonst keine Verwandten habe. Bitte, mein Herr, erlaubt mir, hier ein wenig zu rasten." Anscheinend spielte ich die Rolle insofern gut, als er nicht weiter nachfragte sondern mir gestattete, mich zwischen den Hütten auf den Boden zu setzen. Wenn es sein müsste, würde ich eben zwischen den Hütten sitzen, bis es dunkel wurde, dann etwas stehlen und wieder verschwinden.

Die ersten, die sich mir näherten, waren ein paar Burschen, die sich einen Spaß daraus machten, mich zu beschimpfen und versuchten, eine Reaktion zu provozieren. Es sind meist die jungen Halbstarken, die als erste auf einen losgehen. Ich versuchte mich möglichst ruhig zu verhalten, entsprechend meiner Rolle als arme Bettlerin am Boden zusammengekauert sitzen zu bleiben und sie meine Wut nicht merken zu lassen. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Spott zu ertragen, wenn ich es nicht riskieren wollte, aufzufliegen. Auch wenn diese Menschen wohl nie etwas von mir gehört hatten, fürchtete ich, dass sie mich, sollten sie mein Gesicht sehen, erschlagen würden.

Irgendwann ließen sie mich in Ruhe. Ich blieb sitzen. Am Abend kam eine junge Frau zu mir und sagte mitleidig: "Großmütterchen, hier, iss etwas." Damit gab sie mir etwas Brot und eine Frucht. Was genau das war, kann ich gar nicht sagen, ich achtete weder auf Geschmack noch auf Aussehen. Ich dankte mit den vorgeschriebenen Segenswünschen, die Bettler den mildtätigen Spendern gaben und dankte im Stillen dem Daroga, denn ohne ihn hätte ich gar nicht gewusst, wie Bettler sich zu verhalten haben in Persien. Als die junge Frau wieder gegangen war, wagte ich es, zu essen. Das war mit dem Gesichtsschleier unbequem, aber möglich, wenn ich mich nur weit genug vorbeugte, den Gesichtsschleier ein wenig beiseite schob, sodass ich etwas in den Mund schieben konnte. Ich hatte immer noch Hunger, aber es war nicht mehr ganz so quälend wie zuvor. Sehr spät, als die Nacht schon hereinbrach, näherte sich wieder die junge Frau und bot mir an, ob ich nicht im Ziegenstall schlafen wollte. Dankbar nahm ich an und nahm mir vor, in diesem Dorf nichts zu stehlen, weil diese Frau gut zu mir war.

Ich schlief sehr gut zwischen den Ziegen auf dem Erdboden des niedrigen Stalls, besser als ich in all den Wochen davor geschlafen hatte. Ich fühlte mich sicher, weil die Ziegen mich wecken würden, wenn irgendjemand oder irgendetwas sich dem Stall nähern würde. Am Morgen fühlte ich mich sehr viel besser. Ich war schon kurz davor, einfach zu verschwinden, als ich die junge Frau in den Stall gehen sah, um die Ziegen zu melken. "Darf ich?" fragte ich, "Ich würde diese Arbeit gern machen, als Dank." Sie meinte zwar, das wäre nicht nötig, ließ mich dann aber die Ziegen melken. Auch das ist etwas, was ich schon als Kind bei den Zigeunern gelernt hatte. Sie sah mir zu und ich fragte sie schließlich, wo ich eigentlich wäre. Sie nannte den Namen des Dorfes, aber das sagte mir gar nichts. "Mein Kind, ich habe mich heillos verlaufen - was ist die nächste Stadt und wie komme ich dort hin?" fragte ich. Sie nannte mir eine Stadt, aber auch das half mir nicht, denn diese Stadt war zu klein als dass ich sie kannte. Dann nannte sie mir eine andere Stadt, die knapp östlich von dem, was sie als Dorf bezeichnete, lag. Diese Stadt sagte mir etwas, aber ich war entsetzt, wie langsam ich vorangekommen war. Fast ein Monat und ich hatte weniger als 500 km zurückgelegt. Ich kann mir das nur so erklären, dass ich nur sehr langsam vorankam und ein paar Mal in die völlig verkehrte Richtung gegangen oder im Kreis gelaufen war. Jetzt jedenfalls war ich in der Nähe von Enzeli und musste mich entscheiden, Richtung Norden nach Aserbaidschan oder nach Osten Richtung Türkei weiterzugehen. Ich entschied mich, wieder in Richtung Küste zu gehen, um der Küstenlinie zu folgen.

Erschöpft und halb verhungert wie ich war, sah ich keine andere Überlebenschance, als das Risiko einzugehen, wieder menschliche Siedlungen aufzusuchen. Ich wusste, dass ich kurz davor war, vor Erschöpfung und Hunger zusammenzubrechen. Ich hatte fast einen Monat kaum Nahrung bekommen und war am Ende meiner Kräfte. Wenn ich irgendwo im Wald zusammenbrach, konnte es sein, dass ich entweder von einem Raubtier gefressen werden würde oder - weil ich nicht mehr die Kraft hätte, wieder aufzustehen - langsam verhungerte. Als Bettlerin verkleidet waren meine Chancen, dass mir jemand etwas zu essen gab, notfalls würde ich es eben kaufen müssen, in einer Stadt konnte ich ja vorgeben, mir schon etwas Geld erbettelt zu haben, intakt und wenn ich etwas gegessen hätte, würde ich wieder zu Kräften kommen.

Also ging ich in Richtung Stadt. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte ich zwei Mal Gelegenheit, meine Verkleidung als Bettlerin zu testen und beide Male erfolgreich, einmal wurde ich komplett ignoriert und einmal bekam ich sogar eine Münze als Almosen. Entweder war mein Denkvermögen durch meinen schlechten körperlichen Zustand eingeschränkt oder ich wurde übermütig, ich weiß es nicht, aber ich fühlte mich sicherer. Tatsächlich kaufte ich mir im nächsten Dorf etwas zu essen, ich war so leichtsinnig, mich nicht mit trockenem Brot zu bescheiden sondern wagte es, für Bettler unüblich, mir eine richtige Mahlzeit zu kaufen. Es war die erste richtige warme Mahlzeit nach fast einem Monat und ich war erstaunt, welche Freude es mir plötzlich bereitete, meinen Hunger endlich stillen zu können. Da mich niemand aufnahm, suchte ich mir ein Versteck in einem bereits teilweise eingestürzten offenbar verlassenen Stall, um ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, bevor ich weiterging. Erst da bemerkte ich, wie riskant mein Verhalten gewesen war, aber ich konnte es nun nicht mehr rückgängig machen.

Allerdings war ich nun gewarnt, mein Leichtsinn konnte mich das Leben kosten, und daher achtete ich peinlich genau darauf, die Fassade der alten Bettlerin aufrecht zu halten. Ich war nicht die einzige Bettlerin, die bereits vor Morgengrauen in Richtung Stadt ging, um in der Nähe des Bazars um Almosen zu bitten. Sie verhielten sich untereinander seltsam tolerant, im Gegensatz zu den männlichen Bettlern, die durchaus einige andere verjagten. Bei den Frauen wurde niemand verjagt und da sie mich aufgrund meiner Verkleidung auch für eine Frau hielten, wurde ich geduldet, aber an den Rand gedrängt, wo ich kaum Chancen auf Almosen hatte. Das war mir egal, mir ging es eher darum, dass ich nachher Lebensmittel würde kaufen können, nachts ein Versteck irgendwo suchen und schlafen könnte, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Vor mir lag ein Gewaltmarsch von rund vierhundert Kilometern, wollte ich nach Aserbaidschan oder siebenhundert Kilometern, wollte ich in die Türkei. Vierhundert Kilometer, wo ich für die ersten fünfhundert schon einen Monat gebraucht hatte. Ich fragte mich, ob ich je aus diesem verfluchten Land entkommen würde. Es sei denn, ich würde es wagen, an Bord eines Schiffes zu gehen - aber das kam nicht in Frage, denn in der Enge des Schiffes wäre es mir unmöglich, unerkannt zu bleiben und ich wusste, dass auf meinen Kopf eine hohe Prämie ausgesetzt war. Egal an wen mich die Schiffsbesatzung verkaufen würde, ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Emir von Afghanistan mindestens genauso viel wie der Schah oder der türkische Sultan für mich bezahlen würden, ich wäre entweder ein Sklave oder tot.

Also entschied ich mich, die Küste entlang Richtung Norden zu gehen. An der Küste gab es Städte und Dörfer, wo ich betteln oder stehlen oder etwas kaufen konnte und so lebte ich nun plötzlich das Leben einer Bettlerin. Bettlerinnen geht es noch schlechter als männlichen Bettlern, denn sie wurden in der sozialen Hierarchie noch weiter nach unten gedrückt und mussten noch mehr Demütigungen und Verachtung ertragen, oft auch Schläge und Fußtritte, und dabei immer demütig und höflich bleiben. Auch mir blieb überhaupt nichts anderes übrig, als die Verkleidung aufrecht zu halten und mich entsprechend zu benehmen, den ganzen Tag zusammengekauert an einer Wand zu hocken, das Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden und zu warten, ob mir jemand etwas geben würde. Hatte ich ein paar Münzen zusammen, konnte ich etwas kaufen, aber ich wusste, dass Bettler argwöhnisch beobachtet wurden und Dieben die Hand abgehackt wurde, also war ich vorsichtig. Da trug ich einen kleinen Schatz aus Geld, Gold und Juwelen mit mir herum und konnte es nicht wagen, es einzusetzen, weil ich Angst haben musste, dass meine Tarnung auffliegen würde.

Eines Tages, ich saß wieder an einer eher ungünstigen Position abseits und bettelte, als eine Gruppe Polizisten vorbeikam. Ich hörte, was sie sagten. "Such ganz besonders in Opiumhöhlen. Ich kenne Drogensüchtige" - er spuckte aus - "und die verkaufen ihre eigenen Eltern und Kinder, um an die Drogen heranzukommen." War ich gemeint oder irgendein anderer gesuchter Flüchtling? Ich war sicher nicht der einzige Opiumabhängige in Persien, aber mit Sicherheit der Einzige, dessen Verstand klar genug war, dass ich mir nicht einmal Gedanken darüber machte, an Drogen heranzukommen, ich war viel zu beschäftigt damit, zu überleben. Aber da hörte ich die Männer weiterreden: "Ich frage mich, wieso wir ihn überhaupt noch suchen - sein Leichnam wurde gefunden und eindeutig identifiziert." "Befehl ist Befehl. Aber wenn er noch leben würde - ICH würde ihn nicht suchen, das ist kein Mensch, das ist ein Teufel." Ich war versucht zu fragen, ob sie mich suchen, aber ich wagte es nicht. Und in dem Moment wurde meine stille Frage beantwortet: "Der Teufel der Khanum ist tot, wozu ihn noch suchen?" sagte einer der Männer und ein anderer antwortete: "Weil man bei dem verfluchten Magier nie wissen kann. Angeblich soll er schon mehrmals gestorben und wieder zurückgekommen sein, weil er den Tod selbst ausgetrickst hat." Ah, guter, alter Aberglaube. Einer der Soldaten gab mir einen Tritt, obwohl ich ihm gar nicht im Weg gewesen war. Ich presste mich an die Hausmauer und kauerte mich noch kleiner zusammen. Wenn der wüsste, wen er da gerade getreten hatte! Nur leider hatte ich keine Möglichkeit, Rache zu üben, ich konnte nur die Zähne zusammenbeißen und die Demütigung über mich ergehen lassen. "Woran erkennen wir ihn, wenn wir ihn sehen sollen?" fragte ein anderer. "Entweder er trägt eine Maske oder seine Häßlichkeit ist unverkennbar. Stell dich nicht so an - einen Mann mit Maske wirst du doch sofort erkennen?" Ich faltete die Hände vor meiner Brustund wagte kaum zu atmen. Mehr konnte ich nicht hören, weil die Männer weitergingen.

Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Man hielt mich für tot, wie schön! Dann hatte der Plan des Daroga funktioniert. Allerdings beunruhigte mich, dass die Suche deswegen nicht aufgegeben worden war. Nur an eines schien niemand gedacht zu haben - dass ich vernünftig genug war, mich völlig konträr zu meinen üblichen Verhaltensweisen zu benehmen, anstatt anderen Angst einzujagen und stolz und aufbrausend zu sein, mich selbst zu erniedrigen und sanftmütig alles über mich ergehen zu lassen. Leicht fiel mir das nicht, aber in Todesangst war auch ich nicht so stark, wie ich es gern gewesen wäre und im Moment gab es für mich nur eines - ÜBERLEBEN. Vergiss alles andere. Fast automatisch verfiel ich in eine Überlebenstaktik, die mir als hilfloses Kind eingeprügelt worden war - still sein, unterwürfig sein, alles über sich ergehen lassen. So hatte ich als Kind vermieden, zu Tode geprügelt zu werden, so vermied ich nun, entdeckt zu werden.

In der Nacht schlief ich in einer schmalen Nische zwischen zwei Häusern. Ich wurde von einem Kind geweckt, das versuchte, mir den Tschador zu stehlen. Ich packte das Kind an der Hand und sagte leise "Lass das!" Das Kind reagierte wütend: "Verschwinde, altes Weib, das ist mein Schlafplatz!" Wie alt war das Kind? Neun, zehn? Völlig egal, es war ein kleines Kind. "Und warum sollte ich das tun, mein Kind?" fragte ich bemüht sanft. Das Kind sollte sich ja nicht erschrecken und schreien. "Weil ich ein Mann bin und du nur ein Weib!" fuhr mich das Kind an. Ich musste lächeln, denn bei genauerer Betrachtung bezweifelte ich stark, dass es wirklich ein Knabe war, den ich da vor mir hatte. Es könnte genausogut ein Mädchen in Männerkleidern sein. "Dann zeig mir, dass du ein Mann bist und ich gehe", gab ich zurück. Das Kind sah mich verwirrt an und das allein genügte, um mir zu sagen, dass es ein Mädchen war. Einem Knaben wäre darauf wohl ein unzweifelhafter Beweis eingefallen.

"Also, Mädchen, du hast dich für ein Leben als Mann entschieden", sagte ich freundlich, "Warum?" Meine Neugier war geweckt. Die Kleine sah mich an, als würde sie gleich weinen. "Ich bin kein Mädchen, Mädchen sind schwach, Mädchen sind dumm, Mädchen sind Huren!" behauptete sie trotzig. "Na gut, dann sei halt ein Mann", gab ich zurück, "Aber wenn du ein Mann bist, würdest du dann einer armen alten Bettlerin helfen?" Das Kind sah mich erstaunt an. "Ich bin nicht besonders gut im Betteln", gab ich zu, "Und ich denke, gemeinsam könnten wir mehr bekommen als jeder für sich. Was meinst du, wenn wir uns eine rührselige Geschichte ausdenken, dass du armer Waisenknabe für deine alte kranke Großmutter sorgen musst - da würden wir doch ganz gut durchkommen, oder?" Das Kind überlegte und verneinte dann, denn in dieser Stadt wussten alle, dass er gar keine Familie mehr habe. Ich schlug vor, einfach weiterzugehen, jeden Tag woanders zu betteln, das würde unser Leben sehr erleichtern. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber das Kind sagte zu, vermutlich war es genauso einsam und voller Angst wie ich.

Unser Arrangement war einfach - wir würden gemeinsam nach Norden wandern, betteln, wenn nötig auch stehlen, und gegenseitig Wache halten, wenn der jeweils andere schlief. Ich wusste natürlich nicht, ob ich dem Mädchen vertrauen konnte, aber schlafen musste ich sowieso und besser einen schlechten Nachtwächter als gar keinen. Das Mädchen erwies sich als die geborene Bettlerin. Sie ging dabei durchaus aggressiv vor, sprach aktiv Passanten an und bat um Hilfe, sie sei ein Waisenknabe der für seine arme, kranke Großmutter sorgen musste. Ich blieb als "arme kranke Großmutter" im Hintergrund, eine perfekte Tarnung, denn ich war plötzlich beinahe unsichtbar. Sie lenkte alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und ich hätte genausogut ein Bündel stinkender Fetzen sein können, niemand achtete auf mich. Auch schickte ich das Kind einkaufen, denn ein Knabe, der etwas kaufte, wurde weniger scheel angesehen als ich in meiner Verkleidung als Bettlerin. Umgekehrt versuchte ich mich als Lehrer, brachte dem Kind alle möglichen Tricks und Kniffe bei, die ich selbst als Kind gelernt hatte, insbesondere, wie man auf der Straße überlebt, denn außer betteln konnte das Kind gar nichts. Wir nannten uns nie unsere Namen, ich nannte sie "Kind" und sie nannte mich "Großmutter" und keiner stellte irgendwelche Fragen. Ich vermute, dass sie Verdacht schöpfte, dass ich eigentlich ein Mann war, aber sie schwieg auch dazu.

Ich hatte in dieser Situation keine Gefühle für das Kind, es hätte genausogut eine Puppe sein können. Es war wie ein Requisit für mich und ich weiß, dass es umgekehrt auch keine Gefühle gab, weil wir beide uns keinerlei Gefühle leisten konnten. Mich beherrschte immer noch die Angst vor der Ergreifung und dem Tod, das Kind - war eben ein Kind, das verzweifelt vor dem eigenen Körper weglaufen wollte, insofern tat es mir leid, aber ich war durchaus gewillt, es zur Komplettierung meiner Tarnung zu benutzen. Wenn ich einmal in Sicherheit war, dann konnte ich immer noch überlegen, ob und wenn ja wie ich das Mädchen für seine Hilfe belohnen könnte.

Zu zweit kamen wir besser voran, vor allem, weil ich mich nun im Hintergrund halten konnte. Ich musste überhaupt mit niemandem außer dem Kind interagieren, konnte das Kind als mein Sprachrohr verwenden und meine Aufgabe war es, irgendwo in einer Ecke zu hocken und hilfsbedürftig auszusehen. Das Kind war schlau genug, mir regelmäßig die Münzen zuzustecken, zählte aber sehr genau mit, damit ich es nicht betrügen konnte, sie war misstrauisch und das mit Recht. Allerdings fragte sie mich nie, warum ich mein Gesicht verbarg. Ich glaube, sie wusste, dass ich ein flüchtiger Verbrecher war und nicht riskieren konnte, erkannt zu werden und mehr interessierte sie nicht. Wir teilten uns die Ruhezeiten so ein, dass sie abends schlafen durfte von etwa zehn Uhr abends bis etwa fünf Uhr in der Früh und ich von fünf Uhr bis etwa acht Uhr, zu Mittag legten wir eine Pause von etwa zwölf bis drei ein, in der wir in der Hälfte der Pause die Wache abwechselten. Für uns beide war das zu wenig Schlaf, aber wir konnten nicht riskieren, länger auszuruhen und uns angreifbar zu machen. Da wir nun allerdings fast jeden Tag etwas zu essen hatten, auch wenn wir nicht wirklich satt wurden, fiel mir das Gehen leichter.

Je näher wir der Grenze kamen, desto häufiger begegneten wir Soldaten und Polizisten, die uns verspotteten, manchmal mit Schlägen verjagten, aber nie durchsuchten oder sonst näher beachteten. Wir waren einfach nur ein Bettelknabe und seine alte Großmutter und von denen war nichts zu wollen, außer, dass die Soldaten sich auf unsere Kosten einen Spaß erlaubten, der stets mit Schmerzen und Erniedrigungen einherging. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt mich zurück, weil ich einfach keine Wahl hatte. Das Mädchen hielt sich tapfer, ganz in seiner Rolle als Mann tat es so, als würde es nichts spüren und bewahrte trotz aller Demütigungen eine gewisse Würde, was ich von mir nicht behaupten kann. In meiner Angst vor Entdeckung warf ich jede Selbstachtung und jedes Schamgefühl über Bord und tat, was nötig war, um zu überleben. Ich wusste, dass ich mich später für meine Schwäche schämen würde, aber ich hatte in dieser Situation nicht die Kraft, meine Würde über meinen Überlebenstrieb zu stellen.

Nun stellte meine kleine Begleiterin die Frage, ob wir die Grenze überschreiten würden und ich bejahte. Als sie wissen wollte, warum ich das tat, antwortete ich nur ausweichend, dass ich in Aserbaidschan sicherer als in Persien wäre und es uns dort besser gehen würde, weil wir dort dann endlich ausruhen könnten. Sie hinterfragte das nicht sondern nahm es einfach hin. Das Problem war nicht, aus Persien herauszukommen, sondern nach Aserbaidschan hineinzukommen, denn wir wurden von Soldaten bemerkt, die uns unwirsch befahlen, sofort nach Hause zu gehen, Landstreicher würden nicht ins Land gelassen. "Wir gehen ja schon", sagte ich und bückte mich noch tiefer, obwohl mir der Rücken schon starke Schmerzen bereitete, weil ich so viel gebückt hatte gehen müssen, ich konnte mich nur aufrichten, wenn ich sicher sein konnte, dass mich niemand außer meiner kleinen Begleiterin sah. Einer der Soldaten schlug mir mit der Reitgerte auf den Rücken, ich stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, denn als alte Bettlerin durfte ich durchaus wehleidig auftreten. "Verzeihung, Herr, Verzeihung!" murmelte ich mit verstellter Stimme, "Ich bitte um Gnade! Ich bin nur eine arme Witwe und wir haben uns verlaufen!" "Verschwindet!" herrschte der Soldat mich an und uns blieb nichts anderes übrig, als scheinbar umzukehren.

Tatsächlich schlugen wir uns abseits der Wege ins Unterholz und warteten auf den Einbruch der Dunkelheit, um über die Grenze zu schleichen. Wir schafften im Verlauf dieser Nacht ein gutes Wegstück und als die Sonne aufging, schien mir der Sonnenaufgang der schönste in meinem Leben zu sein. Ich war noch nicht sicher, denn in der Grenzregion hätten die persischen Soldaten mich auch noch fassen können, aber ich hatte es fast geschafft. Wir hielten die Tarnung noch eine ganze Woche aufrecht, bis ich entschied, dass wir endlich weit genug weg von Persien waren.

Nun wagte ich es, dem Kind zu gestehen, dass wir nicht mehr betteln mussten. Sie reagierte wütend, machte mir Vorwürfe, warum wir uns so armselig hatten durchschlagen müssen, wo ich doch genug Geld gehabt hätte, um uns jeden Tag satt zu essen und in einem Bett zu schlafen. "Weil wir dann beide tot wären", schrie ich sie an, "Und jetzt sei nicht undankbar und halt den Mund!" Ich kaufte für mich Männerkleidung, ich hatte es gründlich satt, als Bettlerin verkleidet zu sein und alle dazugehörigen Demütigungen ertragen zu müssen und dann wollte ich endlich etwas besseres um mein Gesicht zu verbergen, als den schmutzigen Fetzen, den ich bisher benutzt hatte. Masken gab es natürlich keine zu kaufen, aber ich wusste, wie Beduinen ihr Gesicht mit einem Tuch verbargen und so kaufte ich mir ein entsprechendes Tuch - wenn ich mich umgezogen hätte, würde ich wie ein arabischer Beduine aussehen, denn schließlich vervollständigte ich mein Kostüm mit einem Dolch, jeder Beduine trägt einen solchen offen am Gürtel. Dann fragte ich das Kind, ob sie auch etwas wollte. Natürlich, auch Männerkleider und Schuhe, wenn ich Schuhe kaufte, wollte sie auch welche. Ich hatte genug Geld und daher bekam sie, was sie wollte. Dann suchten wir nach einem Gasthaus, wo wir übernachten konnten. Wir fanden schließlich eine heruntergekommene Herberge, in der wir ein Zimmer für uns allein bekommen konnten. Es gab kein Bad, keine Toilette, keinerlei Komfort, aber das war mir egal. Es war ein Zimmer, dessen Tür sich verriegeln ließ und mehr brauchte ich in dem Moment nicht, und für das Kind ein eigenes Zimmer, denn ich musste mich umziehen und das konnte ich unmöglich vor den Augen eines Mädchens tun.

Ich kaufte für uns Essen und wir aßen jeder in seinem Zimmer. Dann verschloss ich die Tür und legte mich auf die schäbige Matte, die mir als Lager dienen sollte und schloss die Augen. Langsam fühlte ich, wie die Anspannung nachließ, ich begann, mich wieder etwas sicherer zu fühlen und schlief ein. Ich schlief einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf und wachte erst bei Sonnenuntergang wieder auf. Vermutlich hätte ich auch noch länger geschlafen, aber es klopfte an der Tür und ich musste aufmachen. Mühsam stand ich auf, streckte mich und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. Da stand der Wirt und hielt das Kind am Kragen fest. "Ihr Sohn hat in der Küche gestohlen", sagte der Wirt streng. Ich sah das Kind an. Schlaues Köpfchen, war beim Stehlen erwischt worden und hatte sich als mein Sohn ausgegeben und behauptet, der Vater würde sowieso alles bezahlen. Ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass das Kind nicht zu mir gehörte, ich hatte es ja mitgebracht. Sagte ich jetzt nein, verlor sie eine Hand, also fragte ich einfach, was ich schuldig sei und bezahlte alles, was ich dem Wirt schuldete. Und dann verpasste ich dem Kind eine Ohrfeige, wie es wohl jeder Vater mit einem ungezogenen Bengel gemacht hätte.

Nun gingen wir weiter, zu Fuß, in eine andere Stadt, das Kind immer noch hinter mir her. Ich brauchte sie nicht mehr und muss zugeben, wenn ich sie verloren hätte, hätte ich sie nicht gesucht, aber sie war intelligent genug, nicht verloren zu gehen. In der nächsten Stadt konnte ich ein Pferd kaufen. "He, du bist reicher, als du zugibst", beschwerte sich das Kind. Ich würde es loswerden müssen, jetzt war es mir lästig, aber wie? Es einfach stehen lassen und mich davonmachen kam nicht in Frage, ich hatte das Straßenkind als Requisit verwendet und aus seiner vertrauten Umgebung gerissen und nun, wo ich in relativer Sicherheit war, würde ich ihm zumindest irgendetwas bieten müssen, ich konnte es nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen. Also sagte ich, als das Kind hinter mir auf dem Pferd saß und sich an mir festhielt: "Was willst du eigentlich aus deinem Leben machen?" "Räuberhauptmann!" kam die Antwort, "Ich werde der schlimmste Räuberhauptmann vom ganzen Orient und alle werden sich vor mir fürchten." Ich seufzte. Träum weiter, liebes Kind, das wird dir nie gelingen. "Nein, ich meine es ernst. Was willst du wirklich?" "Das habe ich gerade gesagt!"

Wunderbar. Was würde ich mit meinem kleinen weiblichen Räuberhauptmann machen? "Was hältst du von Schulbildung?" fragte ich. "Sehr viel!" antwortete das Kind, "Wenn ich eine Ausbildung bekomme, kann ich lernen, wie man Waffen baut. Waffen sind wichtig für einen Räuberhauptmann." Ich konnte nicht anders, als lachend auf das Spiel einzugehen. "Ja, und rechnen musst du auch können, wie willst du sonst die Beute mit deiner Bande aufteilen können?" sagte ich. Wir verbrachten den ganzen Ritt damit, eine für sie eine Zukunft als Räuberhauptmann zusammenzuträumen, von der ich jetzt schon wusste, dass sie nie Realität werden würde. Genausowenig wie mein Traum, ein großer Architekt und Baumeister zu werden, alles, was ich gebaut hatte, war ein kleiner Palast für einen Despoten, der mehr eine Schachtel mit doppeltem Boden als ein Gebäude war - und in dem spätestens nach einem oder zwei Jahren irreparable Schäden auftreten würden, weil ich nicht mehr da war, um die letzten Fehler zu beseitigen! Es war frustrierend. All die Jahre, all die Mühe, alles war vergeblich. Mein ganzes Leben, vergebliche Mühe. Aber immerhin war ich noch am Leben...

In der nächsten Stadt traten wir als Vater und Sohn auf und ich fand einen Geldwechsler, bei dem ich mein persisches Geld in nahezu überall gleichermaßen einsetzbare Goldmünzen tauschen konnte. Er betrog mich bei dem Geschäft, das wusste ich, aber ich ließ es zu, weil ich keinen Streit wollte. Auch wenn ich nun sicherer war, ganz sicher konnte ich nicht sein. Ich wusste nicht, wo der Schah seine Spione hatte und wollte nichts riskieren.

Und da kam mir eine Idee, wie ich das Mädchen loswerden könnte, denn in der Stadt gab es eine europäische Missionsschule. Sollte das Mädchen doch weiter den Knaben spielen und in die Schule gehen! Also suchte ich die Missionsschule auf, es waren katholische Missionare aus verschiedenen Ländern, die hier zusammenarbeiteten. Die waren mehr als erstaunt, einen arabischen Beduinen mit einem Knaben zu sehen, denn kein Moslem gibt seinen Sohn in eine christliche Schule. Ich stellte mich als Kaufmann vor mit einem völlig frei erfundenen Namen. Der Knabe an meiner Seite sei mein einziger Sohn Josef. Ich sagte bewusst Josef und nicht Youssef. Das Kind sah mich erstaunt an, es hieß vermutlich ganz anders, sagte aber nichts. Ich wollte wissen, wie viel ich würde bezahlen müssen, damit "mein Sohn" eine richtige Schulbildung bekäme. Sie nannten mir einen Preis für ein Schuljahr im Internat. "Nein, ich will wissen, was die ganze Ausbildung kostet", gab ich zurück, "Ich muss auf eine zumindest fünf Jahre dauernde Reise gehen, wenn ich zurückkomme, wird er ein Mann sein... ich will sicher gehen, dass er hier mit einer guten Schulbildung herauskommt, einer, die er auch in Europa brauchen kann."

Wir ließen uns die Schule zeigen und auch das Internat. Was mich störte war, dass die Knaben in Schlafsälen untergebracht waren. "Nein, MEIN Josef muss ein Zimmer für sich allein bekommen, es kann klein sein, aber er ist etwas besonderes", widersprach ich und das Kind sah mich dankbar an. Ich war mehr denn je überzeugt, dass "Josef" ein Mädchen war. Der Internatsleiter wollte wissen, ob ich das bezahlen könnte und ich zeigte ihm ein paar Goldmünzen, die ihn offenbar beruhigten. Also zeigte er mir den Trakt für die Kinder reicher Herren oder Kolonialherren, das waren hauptsächlich Russen und die Knaben hatten Einzelzimmer und genossen Privatunterricht. "Ja, genau das will ich!" sagte ich. Der Preis dafür musste in Gold erlegt werden und ich musste irgendwie sicher stellen, dass die Missionare nicht das Geld einsteckten und das Kind hinauswarfen. O, ich vermute schon, dass sie gute Menschen waren, aber der Versuchung, eine große Summe Gold einzustecken sind schon viele erlegen und ich wollte ja dem Kind einen Start ins Leben bezahlen und nicht sonst irgendetwas.

Auch dafür gab es eine Lösung, auch wenn ich nicht sicher war, wie viel diese tatsächlich im Ernstfall wert sein würde. Es gab eine Möglichkeit, das Kind, so klein es war, für mündig erklären zu lassen und mit der entsprechenden Bestechungssumme an den Richter war das eine Angelegenheit von wenigen Tagen. Dann hatte "Josef ibn Ibrahim" - das bedeutet, Josef, Sohn des Ibrahim, haha, wie phantasievoll, aber auf die Schnelle war mir nichts anderes eingefallen - ein Dokument in der Hand, das ihn als freien und mündigen Mann auswies. Damit konnte ihm kein Erwachsener Vorschriften machen, insbesondere musste kein Vormund bestellt werden. Ich hinterlegte die entsprechende Summe bei dem Internatsleiter und ließ ein Dokument ausstellen, dass bestätigte, dass das Kind die volle Ausbildung samt Kost und Logis bekommen würde. Viel mehr konnte ich nicht tun, außer, ich wäre geblieben, um das Kind zu beschützen, aber das war mir zu riskant. Ich musste in Bewegung bleiben, ich musste weg, noch sehr viel weiter weg von Persien und ich war nicht bereit, die Verantwortung für ein Kind zu übernehmen. Es war rücksichtslos von mir, aber das Beste, was ich dem Kind jetzt als Entschädigung für seine Dienste bieten konnte, war, ihm die Schulbildung zu bezahlen und es in den Händen der Lehrer zu lassen. Wenn das Kind so klug war, wie ich es annahm, würde es trotz seines jugendlichen Alters etwas aus sich machen. Wenn nicht, dann war es nicht mehr meine Verantwortung.

Unser Abschied war kurz und schmerzlos. Während das Kind sich noch die Schule ansah, ritt ich davon. Es gab keinen Abschied, ich hatte das Kind abgegeben, wo ich glaubte, dass es in halbwegs guten Händen sein könnte, jedenfalls besser aufgehoben als auf der Straße, wo ich es aufgelesen hatte. Mehr Verantwortung würde ich nicht übernehmen.

Mein Gewissen war beruhigt und ich fühlte mich frei. Frei, das zu tun, was ich tun wollte, frei, um nach Konstantinopel zu reiten. Ich dachte nicht im Traum daran, in die Dienste irgendeines Potentaten zu treten, danke, davon hatte ich mehr als genug. Nein, ich wollte mir die Stadt ansehen, die Stadt hatte Geschichte und angeblich herrliche Bauwerke, die ich mir unbedingt ansehen wollte.

PARIS 1878

Zwei Männer saßen in einem kleinen Salon und tranken Tee, während zwischen ihnen ein Schachbrett stand. Das wäre nichts ungewöhnliches, trüge nicht einer von ihnen eine Maske. "Du bist heute sehr unkonzentriert", schalt der andere, ein dunkelhäutiger Mann mit einem grauen Bart. "Sei doch froh, dass ich dich mal gewinnen lasse", gab der Maskierte zurück.

"Was beschäftigt dich so?"

"Hör auf, mir Fragen zu stellen, sonst gehe ich gleich wieder!"

"Diese Diskussion haben wir schon zu oft geführt. Kürzen wir es ab bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo du mir eine Beleidigung an den Kopf wirfst, die dir dann leid tut und mir sagst, was los ist."

Der Maskierte lachte leise. "Ja, kürzen wir es ab. Ich habe dir nie erzählt, wie ich aus Persien entkommen bin." Der bärtige Mann nickte und wartete gespannt auf eine Erzählung, aber der Maskierte antwortete mit einem vergnügten Lächeln: "Mit Mühe - und mehr sage ich dazu nicht." Dann bewegte er eine seiner Schachfiguren und sagte: "Na so was, wir haben ein Patt erreicht."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ich bitte um Reviews!

Diese Geschichte kam mir in den Sinn, als ich Susan Kays „Phantom" las und feststellte, dass Erik die Erzählung erst aufnimmt, als er schon wieder in Sicherheit ist. Dabei wäre es doch interessant zu erfahren, wie er seinen Verfolgern entkommen konnte. Also habe ich mir eine Geschichte ausgedacht, in der Erik sich so verhält, dass er zwar mit dem Leben davonkommt, die aber auch erklärt, warum er nie und nimmer darüber reden würde sondern versuchen würde, alles rasch zu verdrängen.


End file.
